Providing efficient and intuitive interaction between a computer system and users thereof is essential for delivering an engaging and enjoyable user-experience. Today, most computer systems include a keyboard for allowing a user to manually input information into the computer system, and a mouse for selecting or highlighting items shown on the display. As computer systems have grown in popularity, however, alternate input systems have been developed. For example, stylus input systems provide a natural user interlace to computer systems by enabling a specific point on the display screen to be selected or identified when the user physically touches the display with a pen-like device or stylus.